Song of the Caesg
by Matison-of-Slytherin
Summary: Caesg are merperson like creatures. They have mates and can carry children if the couple are two males. What happens when our 'Savior' wakes up one day at Gringotts cause the night before he fainted of pain cause of his transformation? Harry/Draco, MPreg, Good!Voldie, Creature!Harry, Family!Harry/Voldie


MOS: I do not own Harry Potter if I did there would be as much gayness as I could possibly fit into all 7 books, well at least from year 4 and up. XP I do not own any recognizable characters/creatures. I own Caesg, I created this creature out of boredom for a role-play character and thought it would be fun to use the creature in a story if anyone is interested in the notes I have on Caesg please send me a PM. If you want to use the Caesg creature in your own story go ahead but please credit me the creature and send me a link of your story so I can read it ^^

Now that the legal stuff is done you can read!

* * *

Chapter 1-

_Harry sighed as he looked out to the sea, the moon beams refracting off the salty waters. Warms slowly wrapped around his waist from behind; pulling him back until his back pressed against a hard, flat chest. He turned his hear slightly and smiled as warm lips pressed to his in a soft sweet kiss shared between mates. His left his rose and tangled and the soft, silky silver blond hair of the taller man behind him._

_"Dr-… I love you…" he whispered softly, the other's name cutting off, making him growl in annoyance. A husky voice behind him chuckled._

_"And I you, my little Caesg." The same voice said into his ear, making him blush. He slowly started to turn in the other's arms to see the male's face when…_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Get your arse up and come make breakfast!" Aunt Petunia yelled from his door, startling him out of his bed and his dream. Harry groaned softly as he pushed himself up off the floor. He quickly got dressed not wanting Petunia to have a reason for her to get Vernon to beat him for not listening to her and left hi room heading down stairs to the kitchen. "I want you to make scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, potato waffles, and black tea, and don't burn anything!"

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered softly as he walked over to the fridge to get out the ingredients for the full English breakfast he was ordered to prepare. Working quickly and effectively he made a dozen scrambled eggs, two pounds or bacon, twenty sausage patties, two dozen potato waffles and a pot of black tea, which he placed on the table before heading back up to his room with the few bites of food he had hidden under his shirt. Once in his room he quickly ate before taking out his journal and writing down his dream.

**_I had this strange dream where I was watching the ocean at night then a man wraps his arms around me, we started talking but even from my own mouth I couldn't hear his name and Aunt Petunia woke me up to make breakfast before I could see his face. He has a really nice chest from what I felt/saw before I woke up. I wonder who this mystery man is. His voice is hot though. Anyway my birthday is tomorrow; I got to stay up tonight to get my letters from friends, good thing they learned to send stuff with quiet owls and at night. I have to go for now Journal but I will talk to you later. Bye~_**

He hid his journal under the loose floor board under his bed and waited for Vernon to show up either to be beat or for his list of chores for the day. Sighing softly he walked over to his desk, the only reason he even had a desk was cause Dudley complained he didn't have enough room in his room and didn't need a desk, so it was considered junk and moved into Harry's room. He pulled open his drawer and pulled out some parchment paper to write out letters; one to Fred and George, Hermione, Luna, Neville, he thought about Ron but he had been acting weird in his last few return letters, like he was fishing for stuff, so he decided not on Ron. All his letters were basically the same, how are you, I am doing fine, everything is fine, nothing to worry about, how's the business (Fred and George), find any herpalcorns (Luna), any new plants (Neville), and found a good new book (Hermione). Before sending them off with Hedwig, he wrote a note to F&G asking about Ron and his strange letters. He walked back over to his bed and laid back against the headboard and winced as he heard the thundering footsteps of his uncle.

"Boy! Today I have a costumer coming, you will stay up here in your room not making any noise, am I understood?!" Vernon demanded with his voice raised slightly making Harry flinch.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He said softly.

"Good, just for a good measure." Vernon muttered before taking off his belt, knocked him to the floor and whipped Harry with it before turning and walking out of Harry's room. Once the door was closed Harry heard the multiple of clicks multiple of clicks of the 7 different locks sliding into place. He winced as he pushed himself up from where he was laying in fetal position to protect his head and face from the belt before getting onto the floor and reaching under his bed to the loose floor board and grabbing one of the pain potions that Hermione had sent him for the summer.

He let out a small breath of relief as his pain washed away cause of the potion. He sighed and leaned back against his bed, shaking his head gently in frustration at his situation. He was annoyed that the people who were supposed to love him and nurture were the ones probably going to kill him not Voldemort. He winced as he leaned forward and slowly began to push himself into a standing position then gently and very carefully lowered himself down onto his bed to sleep till midnight so he would be wide awake when the owls showed up. He reached under his mattress and grabbed the protective box that hid his wand from his family's eyes and kept it from breaking 'cause of him hiding it under the mattress. He quietly cast an alarm spell (I going to say that this doesn't have enough power to alert the Ministry) that would make an annoying noise that only he would hear to wake himself up at eleven-forty-five. He quickly rehid his wand and closed his eyes, very quickly slipping off to sleep.

*11:45 p.m.*

Harry growled as the most aggravating sound, sounded by his ear and just kept getting louder the longer he stayed asleep. Finally he growled again and cracked his eyes open, he was irritable as he pushed himself up. His body groaned in protest as it was moved from the most comfortable position for it, into a sitting position. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose while rubbing his face with one hand trying to wake himself up more.

"Well Harry, your birthday is in 15 minutes, once it hits midnight you can skip out of this house." He said softly to himself before quietly opening his window for any owls, setting out the rest of the good owl treats he had before placing his hand on his door and whispering, "Alohomora!" He smirked as he heard the locks sliding out of place before tiptoeing out of his room and down to the cupboard under the stairs and repeating the spell. Once the cupboard was open he grabbed his trunk and carried it back up the stairs where he started to stuff all the stuff he had hidden under the floor boards into the trunk. Once he was ready to leave when the owls dropped his presents and letters off he sat on the trunk to wait.

It was 11:58p.m., just 2 more minutes till midnight, 2 minutes till he could leave, and 2 minutes till his life would change. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the night sky for the specks that would become owls, he glanced at the clock in his room, 11:59p.m. "59… 58… 57… 56…" He glanced at the sky again still counting down, he watched the owls drawing closer. "32… 31… 30… 29…" He winced as a twinge of pain shot thought his body, making him miss a number. "17… 16… 15… 14… *gasp*… 12… 11…" The pain continued to shoot though his body, the main portion of the pain coming from the sides of his neck, his forearms and his lower legs. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0" The clock finally struck 12a.m. as the owls swooped in and landed on any open surface they could, and as he fell over in a dead faint as the pain grew too much.

* * *

MOS: Well please give a review and tell me what you think, you will get info about the Caesg in the next chapter. I will be trying to work on White Reaper with in the next few days till then I'll just be enjoying the Drarryness that is going on in my closet *has Draco and Harry in closet, had fed them an aphrodisiac* *peeps in closet and gives a perverted giggle* Oh such lovely Drarryness


End file.
